Izuku Youtube
by Iron-Flash
Summary: Just a random thing I decided to make


Normally at one point in the week, Class 1-A has a movie night or even possibly they just a couple movie nights in a row as they can't agree on certain movies and they'll go a couple days continuing watch whatever they choose. But apparently, Uraraka found something better than a movie online and she wanted to show everyone. Izuku had a small idea as to what it was but didn't want to know…or even consider that she found it. She brought her laptop in and set it up with the blue-tooth tv and when they were all situated, they saw Izuku's channel on the screen. There were videos he's uploaded or video's he's favorited on his channel to help support his friends that he made there and he groaned when he saw 'Shit From Last Week' on there. It was a video series his friend Nobody Epic made and he was in it doing and saying random shit and just in general acting like a moron…even cussing as well. Uraraka was curious, they all were, so she clicked on the playlist of 'Shit From Last Week' to watch it.

"Just so everyone knows, a lot of the videos are either private or taken down for this series…dunno why. I never asked him so…." Izuku said with a groan when he saw her click on it.

**"****Attention, the following video is going to totally kick ass, if you enjoy any of it and/or have a large penis, please click the like button bellow, enjoy."**

"And that's Jahova…get's mad a lot and I don't know why they made this intro." He explained to the questioning looks.

**Shadowbeatz: "Hey guys, did you know that she calls me the referee because I be so official?"**

**The intro plays, showing who'd be in the video as REFS by Packy plays before switching to a waiting room, showing the map they'll play on with people joining or leaving.**

"And considering we were playing on Modern Warfare, the chat is not the best sounding."

**Hova: "Oh my god, it's KYR SP33DAY!"**

**Kyr Sp33dy aka Deku: Turn off all electric devices, right meow **

**As he said this, a picture of a cat with a pilots hat and tie popped up in a box and looking rather confused/freaked out.**

They all chuckled lightly at the picture of the cat as it added to the humor of what he said while Bakugo just scoffed.

**The scene switched to the end of the round, with the announcer saying to get ready for the next round while they heard a little kid saying:**

**Random: I'd rather be fucked in the ass by a cactus **

**while a picture of the cactus popped up**

"That is highly inappropriate for that child to say that!" Iida said, doing his air chopping motion.

Deku sighed and said "Yeah, that's Call of Duty for you, little kids play it and do not care what they say…it gets a little disturbing at times."

**The scene the switched to another lobby this time with I'm Jahova speaking**

**Hova: I do do anal!**

**It quickly switched to gameplay where he continued speaking**

**Hova: I'm sitting Indian style and I'm pretty sure my pinkie toe just went up my ass.**

"Buckle up, get's worse from here with this guy." Deku warned them, already used to the weird shit Hova has said and probably will say in the future.

"Even though there are subtitles…it does not prepare me for anything." Iida said.

**It then continued with Hova, switching to other gameplay while there was a picture of Chef Boyardee mini ravioli on the screen.**

**Hova: Shove that can of ravioli in my ass! Oh!**

They all looked disturbed and Bakugo looked at Izuku who was just staring with a resigned look on his face.

"Deku…what's wrong with this guy?" He asked, unsure of how to phrase it

"A lot of things, Kaachan. A lot of things." Izuku said with a sigh.

**It switched to another piece of gameplay with Hova.**

**Hova: Bootyman!**

They all agreed that that was the least weird thing he said.

**It switched to a lobby with a new person this time.**

**D4: I'm kind of a BIG DEAL**

**It then switched to some gameplay**

**Deku: Hey guy following you Deluxe, I hope you die**

"Izuku! How rude to one of your friends!" Iida said with his arm chopping

Izuku shrugged and said "He was kind of the guy we messed with a lot in the crew…plus it's a video game. He'll respawn later."

**It then switched to a lobby with a picture of Steve Jobs with red hair.**

**Str8 Mario: Well I'm the next Steve Jobs!**

**It then switched to gameplay with the 'We got a badass over here' meme**

**Random: We got a badass over here!**

**It then switched to another gameplay moment**

**Shadowbeatz: Basically if you find desperation to be attractive, I'm your guy.**

They all rolled their eyes a little, though it kinda sounded like Mineta to some of them.

**It then switched to a loading screen with Underground as the map they would be on while playing Search and Destroy**

**Deku: Does anyone here want to have gay unprotected sex with NobodyEpic?**

**Random: Yup.**

**Deku: Fag.**

They all laughed at Izuku's bluntness in the response, while Deku shrugged with a smirk

"Never answer any question from me online. I won't hold back." He chuckled.

**It then switched to gameplay with Hova speaking this time**

**Hova: Fuck I literally just pissed outta my ass, what did I miss?**

**It then switched to a lobby and for the subtitles it just had a lot of question marks, wondering what was going on.**

They all looked at Izuku who just shrugged. "I wasn't in the lobby at the time, but that doesn't mean I know what's going on…which is essentially my life with these idiots." He shrugged.

**It then switched to gameplay**

**Str8 Mario: I gotta piss and I want some Doritos.**

**It switched to some other gameplay with explosions going off like crazy**

**D4: This muthafucka jumped in my lap and tried to give me a lap dance.**

**It switched to a lobby this time with Hova**

**Hova: Instant boner right now, oh my god!**

**It then switched to Deku speaking while Nobody was choosing his gun.**

**Deku: You walk into a wall with a boner and you break your nose.**

"Don't ask me, I just said it…I don't get why I say a lot of things in this" Izuku said in his defense. It wasn't a very good defense, but he tried.

**It then switched to an Xbox live party with Hova, Nobody and Deku**

**Hova: Suck my dick, suck my dick, suck my dick.**

**It switched to a loading screen showing they were going to Overwatch while playing Team Deathmatch.**

**Deku: YOU PISS ON YOUR BALLS YOU FUCKING VIRGIN!**

**Random: Yo Mama I said!**

Some of them laughed while the others were a little shocked and looked at Deku in confusion.

"I don't remember why I said that…but I think the guy made me angry." Izuku said shrugging.

**It switched to gameplay with D4 speaking.**

**D4: Holler at me when you meet WoodysGamertag in a lobby and call him WoodysGamertag to his face. Holler at me bro.**

**It then switched to a lobby with a random**

**Random: Who has the vagina in here?**

Some of the girls looked slightly offended and the other guys laughed a little.

"Girls, something you have to understand is that gamer girls are kinda rare. So he was asking that just to be an idiot or something. That or he's probably asking who's going to be a pussy and camp" Bakugo said, shrugging with a smirk.

**It then switched to gameplay, with Hova speaking this time**

**Hova: SHOVE THAT MILKY WAY IN MY TWAT!**

**It switched to another clip of him**

**Hova (Resigned): This is gonna end up in Shit From Last Week.**

**It then switched to a lobby**

**D4: Fuck your mother!**

"Most likely an argument or something." Izuku said. "Stop looking to me for an explanation for everything they say!"

**It then switched to more gameplay**

**Deku: Pussy says what?**

**Random: What?**

The others laughed a little that it worked.

**The scene then switched to some gameplay and a random**

**Random: I think that you're a pussy for using a FAD**

**Hova: I'm a pussy?**

**It then switched to a lobby for Search and Destroy**

**Shadow: I wouldn't say anything either if I had a gay shit gamertag like that**

**It then switched to a final killcam with D4 saying stuff too fast, causing the others to look confused**

"Uh….all I heard was 'Right to the nuts' and that was it." Kirishima said confused

Deku shrugged. "I never understand him sometimes."

**It then switched back to a S&D lobby with D4 speaking**

**D4: Uh you should probably name your clan FUCKING MUTE ME BRO**

**It then switched to a loading screen for dome**

**Deku: Everyone knows it's Butters, well that's meeeeeeh!**

**A picture of Butters popped up from South Park, making everyone nod as they knew who he was talking about before it switched to gameplay with Hova and Mario talking**

**Hova: But Mario are you gay?**

**Mario (Sarcastically): Yes Jahova, I'm very gay. **

"I'm guessing there's gonna be a lot of sarcasm with these guys?" Uraraka asked Deku

"All the time, yes. It's the main thing that you get used to." He answered with a shrug.

**It switched to a lobby with Deku speaking**

**Deku: Hope you enjoy, fag**

**It then switched to a scene where the game was about to start with Deku**

**Deku: Does anyone else fold their balls around their Weiner and make it look like a hotdog and then say HOTDOGS FOR SALE!**

**As he said it a picture of a hotdog with mustard popped up.**

They all looked at Deku with a raised eyebrow, causing him to shrug.

"I'm a weird guy with them." Was all he said in response to the looks.

**It then switched to another clip**

**Random: If your uncle Jack was on the roof, would you help your uncle Jack off?**

**Hova: Yes**

"At this point with Jahova, I'd be surprised if he DIDN'T answer that." Mina said with a shrug, getting used to it. They all nodded in agreement.

**It then switched to Nobody running in a clip while Deku spoke in the background.**

**Deku: You guys ever eat jello and think: HOW THE FUCK DOES THIS STUFF STICK TOGETHER?!**

Iida was about to open his mouth to explain it but Izuku held up his hand "I know how it sticks together, it's just with this group, I dumb myself down and just have fun. No need to answer my questions." They all nodded as it made sense that he'd have to dumb himself down with this group of friends he apparently had.

**It switched to another clip with Hova and twin pops on screen**

**Hova: I LIKE POPSICLES!**

**It once again switched to a different clip**

**Random: You guys are pretty dirty**

**Hova: Yeah, we don't take showers.**

They all rolled their eyes at the sarcastic remark

**It then switched to a lobby**

**D4: *Coughs* Sorry bro, I got some pubes in my throat. I know it's a little nuts. OHHHMYGAWD That's a good one!**

**It then switched to another lobby**

**Deku: Shadow why was the pepper so annoying?**

**Shadow: Why?**

**Deku: Because it was JALAPENO business.**

They smirked slightly at Deku's joke. "Not the best joke, but at least you tried." Kaminari said, shrugging.

**It then switched to what looked to be the same lobby, but without ShadowBeatz.**

**Hova: I gotta message from a GURRRRRLLLL!**

**It then switched to some gameplay**

**Hova: Her bio says I'm sexy and I know it, so obviously she has two tits and a vagina.**

The girls just scoffed and rolled their eyes.

**It then switched to a final kill and scoreboard with everyone, including Deku, saying 'it's a girl' and 'add me on facebook' before stopping**

**Hova: God we're awesome.**

The others just rolled their eyes and some noticed that Izuku was facepalming, probably regretting it.

**It then switched to a lobby**

**D4: The only ring that bitch needs is a Nuva Ring. HA! AMIRIGHT?**

**It then switched to a loading screen.**

**D4: Yo girl I betchu look like one of the girls dem girls from The Hills**

Aa few girls though it was a compliment until Izuku held up his hand, as if to tell them to wait.

**D4 (Continued): Have Eyes! Haha! Ya fat bitch!**

They then scowled in annoyance while Izuku shrugged. "Can't expect any form of compliment or nice thing in this."

**It then switched to them in the game after most of them were killed in S&D**

**Deku: Who killed her?**

**Hova: D20 did dude.**

**Deku: We were trying to get her a MOAB**

"A MOAB is a nuke in the game. Essentially if you use it, the game ends and you win. Instant win basically." Izuku explained to everyone.

**Random Girl: It's ok, I don't need a MOAB**

**Deku: Well we want nudes sooo we're trying to trade**

They all raised an eyebrow at him and he shrugged. "I bring out my perv and goofy personality with them. What can I say?"

**It then switched to another game showing that they lost the round**

**Random: Yayy I got the last kill! Yay!**

**Hova: Hey here's a lobby full of people that DON'T GIVE A FUCKING SHIT! SHUT THE FUCK UP!**

"He's kinda like Kaachan in a way, but doesn't have a quirk to use explosions when angry."

**Deku: Well that better be in Shit From Last Week**

The video then ended and they all thought about what they just saw. It was unexpected and weird to see Deku with those types of people, that's for sure. Izuku shrugged at them.

"You never really ask what I do in my spare time. I do random shit and goof around. So why not spend it with them and let loose? I may seem like a 'cinnamon roll' to you guys, but I'm not when alone. So, want to watch more or do something else?" He asked, curious as to what they wanted to do.

And that's the end. This could be a new fic to read or just a one shot. It'll just be Izuku on Youtube in different videos as he replaced KYR SP33DY in this one. The video was Shit From Last Week 6.


End file.
